PJO:A quest to fullfill
by Nic Lire
Summary: Directly after the LO. SPOILERS for people who have not read it yet! The next Great prophecy is coming true, way ahead of schedule, and Percy and co must answer call. romance between Percy and Annabeth mixed in. PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1: A Time of Peace

**Chapter 1: A time of Peace**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. If i did, well, if i did, i would NOT be having a disclaimer. Duh.

Please R&R

Flames will help me, i guess, but i appreciate good comments.

Onwards with the story

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy's POV:

I watched Annabeth. Her long, shimmering curls fell over her shoulder, as she bent, examining a scroll. I sighed contently. This year at Camp- Half Blood had

been the best of my life. I bent over her shoulder, and caught a glimpse of what she was reading. Seven half- bloods shall answer the call--. I smirked at her.

"Still worried about the prophecy?"

She nodded, and resumed poring over her. We were at the lake side, and i was too busy enjoying life, to worry about some Great prophecy, that might

not even happen in my lifetime.

"Come on, Annabeth. You need to take a break... And cool down."

I pulled her into the lake with me, where I doused her with icy water. She laughed, and splashed me. I grinned and sank underneath, to the bottom, and I

crept along, until I was under her. Smiling, I pulled her legs out from under her. She entered the water with a splash. I encased a bubble around her, so

that she wouldn't have trouble breathing. I kissed her, and then i led her back up, onto land. We emerged, smiling like idiots at each other. I rose from the

water.

"Percy, I'm gonna go take a shower."

I smiled.

"Are you now.?"

I concentrated, and with a wave of my hands, she was dry again, from head to toe.

"Wow."

"Yeah, i learned it from Poseidon."

"Well... I'm gonna spend some more time on the prophecy."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Athena child, already poring over scrolls, while they were supposed to be having fun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I emerged from my cabin, when I suddenly heard my name.

"Percy. Jackson."

I turned, and there was Annabeth. She ran up to me, breathless.

"I think i have it."

"Have what?"

"What the prophecy is about."

I reeled back. Jesus, just how smart were Athena's kids. The next great prophecy, figured out???

I followed her back to her cabin, where we went to the back of her cabin. There, the scroll with the words of the prophecy copied on it, was weighted

down with ink holders.

"Listen to this..."

_Seven half- bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of Death_

(AN/ real prophecy, as I have the book. not made up. Anyways, onward.)

"This is what it means, at least this is what i _think_ it means.

I listened, as Annabeth explained.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review. Liked it, hated it? Anyways, a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: The deciphering of a prophecy

**Chapter 2: The deciphering of a prophecy**

Disclaimer: No, sigh, I do not own PJO, or else obviously, i would be needing several million dollars, with a lawsuit on my desk.

Thanks for all the reviews. I try and take all of them to heart. I will try and improve my grammar, and make longer chapters at a time. Unless of course, there just comes up a realllly good cliffie, and I just HAVE to end it there.

Everyone has their strong points though. GRAMMAR IS NOT MINE!! So bear with me

I will try and update 3-4 times a week, unless im really busy or really bored, and then i will update less, or update a LOT.

Also, thanks for all the people who have added me to their list and reviewed. If you have any questions, just review, and i will answer them, and if you

want to give me some hints. I've also written some chapters, before hand, so, don't expect me to update once a year. Ill try for twice, just kidding. Enough

talking.

So, .... Peace, and onwards.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I could tell Annabeth was excited. I mused at the thought, and twirled a lock of her hair while she talked on, excitedly.

"Seven half bloods shall answer the call."

"That's obvious. Seven campers shall set out on this quest."

"To Storm or fire, the world must fall. Storm, would represent Zeus, and fire would represent Heapheastus (pretty sure that its not spelled that way)"

I nodded.

She continued...

"The Gods will have this civil war, where they'll all take sides. This is bad, but that's not it."

"I'm not really sure about the next one," she admitted, "so i took a crack at the next line."

"And foes bear arms to the Doors of death. I reckon that the sides will be pretty even, and to Hades, they will take their arguments. Hades will tip the

balance."

"Hmmm... I wonder who I want to win?"

"It doesn't matter Percy. Remember the master bolt. Back then, none of the Gods really wanted to be involved, except for Zeus and your dad. Imagine all

the Gods taking sides, and fighting it out. Lat time, civilization was almost destroyed. Imagine what would happen this time."

She looked expectantly at me.

In a way, it kind of made sense, but not enough that I was going to risk the wrath of the Gods for suggesting it.

'Gee, Annabeth. But what good will knowing it do? Like Apollo aid, it might not even happen in our lifetime."

"Yes, but now we can warn them. At least we'll have tried, wouldn't we've?"

She looked at me, and then marched off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Maybe Chiron will listen."

I watched her long, blonde hair, as she made for the Main House.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I waited outside while Annabeth explained everything to Chiron. I could hear a wisp of their conversation.

"... might get angry."

"... shouldn't explore the future... worry... past... might not even happen... lifetime"

I watched as Annabeth stormed out. When she saw me listening, she pulled me along.

"Where are we going?"

She pulled me to the stables, where the pegasi were.

"_Yo boss. You need a daring, courageous, fine looking, amazingly fast stall-?"_

"No Blackjack, I actually have no idea why I'm here."

Annabeth looked at me and started saddling Porkpie, Blackjack's friend.

"Percy, I need your help on this."

I sighed. "This is about that stupid prophecy, right?"

"Percy, please. Athena's children are naturally curious, and I think i'm really onto something. I need you there. You're a child of the Big Three. You're

their hero. You can help me."

She looked at me with big, pleading eyes, and then she kissed me. Time stopped, and I felt like I could throw myself off a chasm gladly. She broke the

kiss and pleaded again.

"Please?"

"Awww, you were bribing me."

She smiled.

"Did it work?"

I pretended to think for a moment.

"Fine. You know they won't listen. They're all just as stubborn as the last. "

She hugged me, and said, "I have to try."

I nodded, and climbed onto Blackjack. Annabeth climbed onto Porkpie, and...

"_Where to, boss?"_

"To the empire state building."

With a jump, we were off. The pegasi soared above New York, and i could see the people walking below, and the cars waiting impatiently. We neared the

Empire State Building, and then we landed witha clatter of hooves. I dismounted.

"Thanks, Blackjack. Were done."

"_No problem, boss. Anytime you need a daring, courageous, fine- loo-."_

_"_We're good."

With a whinny, they took off, black masses aginst the blue sky.

I lipped my hand into Annabeth's, and then we entered the lobby.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well? Did you like it, or hated it. I need your opinion. I'm counting on you guys!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Rejection Hits Hard

**Chapter 3: Rejection hits hard  
**

**ME: **I wish i owned the PJO series. Then i wouldn't have to write these stupid disclaimers.

**Rick Riordan: **(pops out of nowhere) I can sell you the series!

**ME:** Really??? How much??

**Rick:** Oh, not much. Just a couple million dollars

**Me:** Uh... Its ok. I'll just write the STUPID disclaimer

*Inserts cuss word, and add -ing* disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.

**As promised, here's another chapter up. For the people who are adding me to their favorites list, please be sure to add a review!!! I'm counting on you guys. Would like 20 reviews before i update **

**chapter 4. Please guys. That's only 6 away!!!!!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I approached the Security guards desk. As he was sleeping, so i nudged him awake. He jolted awake, and mumbled sleepily.

"Five more minutes"

Annabeth slapped him, and then she said in a low voice, "We need the key to the 600th floor. We need to talk to Zeus, and the rest of the Gods."

The Security guard gave a twitch, and then lasped into phony slumber.

"Don't know what your talking about, kid."

I uncapped Riptide.

"If you really don't know about Zeus and the others, then it'll just pass through you. If you do know," I sighed like it was a great pity, "your receiving the

worst."

I swung it experimentally, and his eyes widened in fear. "Alright, Alright."

He handed my key, and i shook it in Annabeth's face.

"Here we go."

She laughed, and then kissed me. We entered the elevator's alone, and when i stuck the key in, the 600th button appeared. I pressed it, and soon, we

were walking up the stone steps of Mount Olympus. We passed by the fallen statue of Hera on our way into the Throne room. Only half of the Gods were

in the throne room. Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, Hephestus, and Demeter. I knelt in front of Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson, along with Annabeth Chase. Welcome my young hero's. What brings you to Olympus?"

Zeus was intimidating.

"Errr... Um...."

My voice died down, again and again, and then Annabeth spoke.

"My lord. Last year, when we defeated Kronos, about a few hours after, a Great Prophecy was made. We belive that we know what it means. "

Zeus leaned forward, as Annabeth explained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------After the Explanations----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeus settled back into his massive, gilded throne.

" He laughed. Of all the Gods and Goddess's. the one I argue with the less seems to be Hephaestus. Now, I know you're the daughter of _Athena_ which

basi_I re_cally means you're a smart- ass like you're mother and all that-"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"- but, it seems highly unlikely that civilization will be destroyed by an argument between Hephaestus and me. Now, if you were talking about that runt's

father over there. That Sea God, that would be more plausible. This meeting is over. "

With a wave of his hands, Zeus had us in front of the Empire State building doors.

Annabeth stormed out, and i could hear her muttering under her breath. I sighed and followed her.

"Hey Annabeth, wait up. She waited for me, and we set off at a brisk pace.

"What's wrong?", I feigned innocently.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? HOW DAFT DO YOU GET?", she calmed down a bit after that though, and continued walking.

"Awww, come on, Annabeth. It's not like I didn't listen."

She snorted, and then she turned around abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Percy. It's just that I've been working on this ever since we heard it, and Zeus, just waves his hand, and all those months are gone. I'm just a

little frustrated."

She looked at me with a pleading look, one that said, _I really need a hug, _so I held my hands out, and I gave her a hug. I buried my face into her face, and

I could smell the shampoo she used. She raised her head, and i gazed into her stormy, grey eyes.

She sighed, "We need to return to camp. Chron will be worried."

I nodded, and I did my best cab whistle, and out of the blue sky, a dark mass came, and Blackjack landed.

"_Yo boss. Porkpie returned to camp, but i stayed, being the loyal horse I am. Annabeth and you are going to have to share with each other, but its ok, since i'm a _

_tough horse." _

I nodded. and i boarded Blackjack. I quickly explained the situation to Annabeth and she nodded. She swept her hair back with one hand, and then she

jumped on behind me, her hands clutching tight to my waist.

We made it to camp just in time for dinner. As usual, I offered the best parts to the Gods. After dinner, we had a small game of capture the flag. This time,

my team was crushed by the other team. I took a dive in the lake, and i could feel my strength through the water. The water gave me energy, all part of

my dad's wonderful title. I was part of the water, and the water was part of me. After my dive, I headed back to my cabin, where it was as lonely as the

day i first started living in it. I settled myself in bed, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Annabeth?"

She had a few bags with her, and she was standing outside my door? WTH? (What the Hades?)

"She smoothed her hair backward, and said, Dendra (one of her sisters) was snoring too loud. Can i stay the night in one of your bunks?"

I nodded, "But Annabeth, if you're caught, Chiron will give you so much trouble."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, she said. "Now are you ging to block the door and let me stand outside carrying my bags, or are you going to let

me through and help me with the bags?"

She glared at me, so I stood aside, and helped her in. She chose the bunk on top of mine, and settled in. I closed the door, and set her luggage by the

foot of my bunk.

"Well, night." She yawned, and I lay down in my bed. I slept like a stone, and I had one of my dreams.

"Perseus Jackson! I have been awaiting you."

"Kronos? Hey, wait a minute. You're rotting in hell, so nice talking to you, but I'll just be leaving. Hell's not good for my health, y' know?"

"Fool! Kronos was a weakling. He should have left the destorying of the Gods to me. The Old- timer!"

"Wait, who are you? You're... You're... You're..."

"Use your brain, you fool!"

"Um... Ouranos?"

"That's right, you idiot!"

"Wait! You're supposed to be rotting in hell too. Why'd you call me down here. I thought i told you it's not good for my health."

"You idiot of a Jackson. It was all a ploy, now watch your camp SUFFER!"

I awoke to the sounds of battle. I saw Annabeth strapping on her armour, and I opened the door. I saw a nightmare. Monsters had broken free of the

boundaries, and were attacking the camp!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahahah, sorry for the cliffie. I think that was long enough thought. Please Review. Thanks. Will try and update soon again. **


	4. Chapter 4:The attack on camp is fatal

**Chapter 4: Attack on the camp proves fatal  
**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. The readers that review are the best. The reviews boost my confidence, making me wanting to write more, so seeing as, here is the next chapter up, and we don't **

**want Cuppycake-the evil-cupcake dying, so here goes.**

***Insert that D word, that I do not like to talk about***

**Sorry for the mistakes, such as the Big House, and Hephaestus, but I'm not the top speller, so...**

**Anyways, enough stupid chatter... I (really) hope that the reason you clicked on this chapter was because you wanted to read the story, and not... the **

**... disclaimer??? I really hope so. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched as monsters attacked the cabins, and sleeping campers were killed when they stumbled out of the cabin, and far away, i could hear

Chiron trying to rally the half- bloods. I slammed the cabin door

shut, and proceeded to put on my armor. I grabbed riptide, and i uncapped it. It's brilliant bronze glow illuminated the cabin. I nodded to

Annabeth.

"Ready?"

"Ready. We fight together. I'll cover your back, and you'll cover mine."

"Ditto."

We emerged from the cabin, angry, and i saw an Apollo fighter somewhere fall.

That really made me angry. I headed for the nearest groups of monsters and Annabeth followed me. It was just my luck that the nearest group

were three hellhounds. I went on the offensive. I lunged at one. He lifted a wicked claw, and brought it down to swipe at me. I rolled underneath

him, and stabbed Riptide upward. I jumped to my feet and saw Annabeth trying to hold off the other two hellhounds. Even as I watched, she

stumbled backwards, and tripped over the ground. I rushed forward, just as a hellhound had its jaws open.

The good news, was that i distracted the hellhound. The bad news, was that I was its next target.

I slashed at his flank, and he dodged it. He swiped his claw and i parried it with Riptide. I got in under his guard, and i stabbed it in the leg. I

watched as Annabeth stabbed the last hellhound, but I could tell something was wrong. She was limping. I ran over to her, right when she

collapsed. I gently lifted her up, and saw a piece of rock protruding from her ankle.

She gasped out, "Let me down. I can fight."

I shook my head, and i carried her to my cabin, and i laid her down on my bunk. She tried to sit up, but the effort was too much for her, and she collapsed

backwards. I kissed her once, and then said, "Go to sleep. I'll take care of the monsters."

I crossed to the door, and the last look i had before barreling out the door was Annabeth, sleeping.

I charged outside, and Riptide became a blur. It was everywhere at once. I hacked and stabbed, and dodged and jabbed. My body just wouln't stop.

I didn't even know if it was me anywhere. I felt like i was floating in clouds, while my body just kept on destroying monsters. Once, I came so close to

dying. A telekhine's sword came sweeping at my back, but i flicked my sword behind me, at the last second, parrying his sword. At last, i was down to

fighting about forty monsters or so. I dispatched of a few, but then i stared, puzzled, in the black sky. One moment there had been close to two- score

(AN: A score is twenty, so two score is forty)

monsters, and all of a sudden, half of them dissapeared.

I decided to count myself lucky, as i stepped over fallen weapons to aid my other friends. That's when i heard the scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

**(An: One of the rare times i will use a different P.O.V. other than Percy's).**

I lay in Percy's bunk. I could smell him, when i lay there. The salt smell of the Ocean was there, and i breathed it all in. I relapsed to a slumber. The next

thing i knew, the door banged open, and a bunch of monsters charged in. They must've somehow gotten past Percy. They rushed towards me. I raised

my right hand, with my knife in it. I always slept with my knife, but one of them knocked it away. A dracanae hissed, "Come, we have the child of Poseidon,

we can go."

A telekhine growled, "Are we sure it's a child of Poseidon? I think the lord said it was a male. This is a she-male."

The dracanae hissed, "You fool. Can you not smell the salt on her? Bring her here and gag her. We leave immediately."

They tied me up, and led me to the doorway. I could see Percy, running towards the other half bloods, _away_ from us. I thought quick, and i dragged my

finger-nails against a Dracanae's leg. She screamed, and i could see Percy turning around, and rushing towards us. I felt someone club my head, and i

faded away, unconcious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I turned, and saw a flash of blonde hair dissapear into a hacky- sack. My anger grew, and i gave chase. They saw me coming, and one of the dracaenae,

must have given some orders, for ten of them broke off, and came to head me off. I screamed in frustration, and I attacked. In a matter of seconds, I had

destroyed all ten. By this time, I could hear the dracaenae.

"We came for what we needed. Time toooo flieee. "

By this time, all the monsters retreated, joining forces, with the group with Annabeth, nearly two hundred strong. They pounded across the grass, and

soon dissapeared. My knees suddenly buckled. I was so tired. I keeled over, and dimly, i could here Chiron. Set him by the Big House.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, in the very same room that i woke up in after my fight with the Minotaur, or, i should say, my _first_ fight with the minotaur. I remembered the

night's events, and i balled up, clutching the bedsheets. Chiron cantered in.

"Percy, I'm sorry for your loss. I really am. Annabeth was like a daughter to me. She was always here. I've already sent Clarisse with half of Atehna's cabin

to retrieve her.

I snarled, "That's not good enough. By the time they reach her, she'll be in Ouranos' grasp. They move too slow as a group. I would be faster alone."

Chiron frowned. "Ouranos?"

Crap. "Uh... yeah. I had a dream about him yesterday. Anyways, how did the monster's break in?"

"Well, until now, we were uncertain, but... Ouranos is very powerful. He knows ancient magic that he must have told his lackey's in order to aid them

to storm Camp- Half Blood. But i have to ask you, Percy. We searched your cabin, and we found Annabeth's stuff. Care to explain?"

"Errr... she couldn't sleep. Wait, after she fell, i set her back there, so the monster's must have been aiming for Poseidon's chi... Crap. This is all my fault.

Annabeth never should have been captured. I was their target."

I growled. "I'm going Chiron. I _will_ save her."

"You can't, Percy. I forbid it."

"Chiron, you can't stop me. You don't understand. She was always my best- friend, and now thay she's more, i can't just let her be taken off like this."

"Clarisse and the others will bring her back."

'They'll still be TO SLOW!! You can't stop me. I can beat any camper you set at me to stop me. Only Annabeth know's my weak spot."

Chiron's face appeared troubled.

"Another piece of evidence of how strong our relationship is, " i breathed in his face.

I swung my legs from the bed, and i could see my armor lying beside my drawer. It had been polished and buffed up. I grabbed it, and started

strapping it on.

"Please, Percy. Think this through. You're right about you're spot, but listen to me. Clarisse is an able warrior. She will bring back Annabeth. I know how

much she means to you, but you can't just go off on a quest. We _need _you. What if another monster invasion happens?"

"There won't be. They have their 'supposed' prize."

I grabbed Riptide, and elbowed my way past Chiron, who was looking at me sadly. I headed for the stables.

"_Yo boss. Blackjack the mighty pegasi, at your to?"_

"Umm..., where is Ouranos? Greek mythology doesn't talk about him much."

"Probably west, so that's where we'll go. To L.A., Blackjack."

"_Righty Ho, boss."_

If the half bloods lifted their heads during the cleaning up of the camp, they would have seen Percy Jackson, on a pegasi, on a quest to rescue his true love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, another chapter done. Will come up with more. Please review. Truth be told, i didn't really know how the readers would react to the Chiron- **

**Percy discussion, you know, how Percy gets all mad, which is unlike him. Did i overdo the 'willing to do anything for your true love' bit, or is it okay, **

**good, or WELL DONE, NIC. So, please review. Thanks. **

**P.S. Hope you guys were happy. LOOOOONG chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Right on Cue

**Chapter 5: Right on Cue  
**

**next Chapter is up. **

**thanks to all the reviewers. **

**(AN: Oh, this rescuing Annabeth 'quest' will tie in with the part of the summary, about the next great prophecy. those two are linked, so don't think **

**I'm straying off the track).**

***You know what to do. If not, go back and read chapter 3, or Chapter 4***

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flew for the whole day, only stopping for bathroom breaks. I ate on Blackjack. We passed Clarisse and her group at afernoon, and still, I forged

ahead. We followed Annabeth's lead until Blackjack was almost dropping dead

from exhaustion. Her trail was easy to pick up, as my eye could follow her path. Grass had been trampled, and in some places, dropped food was left.

(AN: I am thinking of the Beginning of LOTR 2, so lol. If you've seen the movie, that's how i imagine it).

At night, i slept out on the dry ground, while Blackjack flopped on the ground, too tired even to lift his wings. I patted him down, and brushed his coat.

That night, I had another dream. This time, i could see a rotted and scabbed hand lowering itself into Tartarus, and it ws gradually pulling something out.

First a hand emerged, and then an arm. The arm floated by itself, until it found what it was looking for. The neck of a girl, with all too familiar blonde

hair. It was Annabeth. Slowly, the hand choked her, until she was struggling for breath.

The voice of Ouranos came out again.

"Will you pledge your allegiance? Or will you send her to her grave?"

Annabeth eye's bulged, and i could see her mouthing, "No!"

I woke up, with sweat on my forehead. I gasped, and i knew that what i had seen had either already happened, or it would happen soon. I woke

Blackjack up urgently.

"Blackjack. Time to fly. We haven't got any time."

_"Yo boss, this is one pegasi that can't lift a wing so much as fly."_

I watched as his eyes started closing.

"Alright Blackjack. I'm heading on. Catch up with me later."

I took off my armor, and wrapped it into a pack, as it was way to heavy. And anyways, the only real place i needed armor was my back. Going without Blackjack was slow. I jogged, and then ran, and then walked, and then jogged, and so on. Around

mid afternoon, i heard a whinny.

"_I came back for you Boss."_

I grinned in appreciation. My knees were about to cave in. I climbed on, and i hung onto Black jack's mane, while he flew. I closed my eyes and tried to

sleep. I suddenly heard a whinny.

_"Yo boss, we're gaining on them monsters, but were almost to L.A., so i guess you were right about L.A. "_

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. We flew for some more, until i sighted them.

"There, Blackjack."

From what i could see, the monsters were herding Annabeth into the dentrance way to the underworld. Anger swelled up in me, and i pointed to Blackjack.

"There. right in front of them. When i've landed, head back to Camp- Half Blood, and alert Chiron to my intentions."

_"Will do, boss."_

I uncapped Riptide, and when Blackjack swept over the monsters, i swept my sword across, decimating about 10 monsters.

Blackjack landed on the street, his hooves clattering. I jumped off, and i slowly, started stalking towards the monsters. I could hear Blackjack sweeping

his massive wings upwards as he prepared to take flight.

"Ssssstop the horssssse at all cossssstsss."

A couple of uglies rushed Blackjack. Unfortunately for them, I was between them, and my pegasi. I let them come near, then swung Riptide up in a brilliant

arc. I parried a blade, and stuck Riptide into a dracanae. I pulled it out with a squelching sound and she dissapeared. I switched the sword to my left hand,

and drove it into a Laigystrome belly. He doubled over, and dissolved. I jabbed at a telekhine, who growled and managed a scrape on my cheek before

dissolving into dust. I felt a sword rake my chest, and i looked up to see a telekhine, who grinned triumphantly. I smiled, and proceeded to lope off his

head.

I screamed to the group of monster's. "Fight me. Fight me, or are you cowards??!!"

The dracanae smiled, "Chrissstmasss comes early for you this year, my half- blood." She turned to the small army. "Fight him."

With a yell, a hundred of them came at me. I jumped to the offensive, slashing and hacking, while yelling, a triumphant roar, for no one could kill me.

At least, no one but Annabeth and Ethan, who was already dead. I fought with the strength of ten men. Soon the floor was littered with gold dust, and yet

i charged forward, a one- man army. Soon, the remaining monsters cowed before me. The last ten of the legion that i had pursued for a day and a half.

Wait. last ten? I was sure the dracanae would never have committed all her forces, so that meant... that it was a diversion. I made short work of the last

ten, and breathing hard, i pursued the monsters. I followed them to the entrance of the underworld, but even as i burst in, they were being ferried across

by Charon, who was clutching a fistful of golden drachmas. A laigystrom giant grinned toothily, and raised a sack, that could only contain a human.

Screaming,i threw Riptide like a javelin, but it fell short. Fuming, i waited for Riptide to reappear, and Charon, who was so easily bribed. I felt Riptide

appear in my pocket, and i took the time to regain my breathing. Slowly, Charon appeared, humming a ditty. I screamed at him," Will you hurry up?"

He grinned, and stopped rowing immediately, sitting on his raft, while wearing his dark robees, and pretending to lay back and relax. I couldn't stand it

anymore. I had done it before, i could do it again for Annabeth. I stepped forward, into the water of the Styx, and once more, i felt the pain, as it

intensified by a hundred. I felt like i would rather die a hundred times over, and have Zeus zap me a hundred times than this. Was Annabeth even worth

it? I doubted it, compared to this undescribable pain. (AN: you know, when you go throuhg so much pain, that you don't even know if whatever you want

is even worth it???)

Still, i forced myself to forge ahead. Finally, i reached the other bank of the Styx river, and half my skin was burning from the most intense sunburn ever. I

felt like a dive into a volcano would've been cooler. I lay there in pain, taking in short, shallow breaths.

Eventually, i stood up, grasping Riptide for support. I hobbled over to the security detectors, where a long line of dead waited. I brushed past them, and a

feeling of cold came over me. I made it past Cerberus, who was chewing a huge Laigystrom toy, and then, i reached the pit of Tartarus. Even as i watched,

a rotted, scabbed hand reached down, and pulled a hand out of Tartarus, and then an arm. It floated, and then grabbed a form i hadn't noticed.

It was Annabeth, and it tarted to choke her, and then the voice of Ouranos came out again.

"Will you pledge your allegiance? Or will you send her to her grave?"

Annabeth eye's bulged, and i could see her mouthing, "No!", right on cue.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then i leapt forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was it good? Bad??? Review and give me advice. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, *pants, hands are so tired, lol* Plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6:Bad news always follows good

**Chapter 6: Bad news always follows good news**

**Thanks for all the review. Here's another chapter, but i want at least 8 more reviews until i update the next chapter. I don't care if you post eight **

**reviews for one chapter, as long as they say different stuff then the other 7.**

***D-D-D-D-i-i-i-s-s-c-l-l-, can't spell anymore***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I leapt forward, with Riptide raised above my head. I yelled, and swung it forward. Something blocked it. It was as if an invisible shield protected the hand.

I slashed and jabbed, but nothing penetrated it. I tried walking into it, but nothing worked.

"Give her back. What do you want?"

Ouranos's voice issued again from the pit. "Your soul, or your allegiance."

I gritted my teeth. I could never betray the gods, but then again, i couldn't leave Annabeth either. I paced the room around Tartarus, while Annabeth lay was

still in his grasp. I reached my decision. I faced the pit.

"I will give you my s-"

That's when Annabeth bit the hand. (AN: Sorry, just had to add that in).

The voice cursed, and it seemed that the shield weakened for the smallest moment. I stabbed Riptide into the shield, and the whole structure collapsed.

I pulled Annabeth out, before it could reform. I tossed her her knife, and together, we charged the guards. She was still to weak to do much though.

Ouranos Screamed, "STOP THEM", and more monsters appeared. They raised their weapons and were about to charge us, when suddenly, a horn

sounded and drums were pounded. The conch horn of the Olympians. From the very darkness itself, Nico emerged, along with a small army of skeletons.

A horn sounded again, and Nico pointed his Stygian sword at the group of monsters. The skeletons raised their weapons, and charged. With growls, and

howls, the monsters met the oncoming onslaught. I grabbed the arm of a skeleton straggler (don't ever do that. Skeletons feel like ice), and pointed to

Annabeth. "Keep her safe!", and then i went to join the battle. I could see as Nico drained the life force of monsters, and skeleton swords and bayonets

flashing, rising and falling. The monsters gave a good fight. They decimated three-quarters of Nico's troops before they retreated, recognizing the

inevitable. Once they were gone, i rushed over to Annabeth's side. She was breathing, and she seemed to recover some of the strength that she had lost

in her captivity. I smoothed her hair back from her forehead, and walked over to Nico, who was calling some reckless troops back.

"Thanks. Annabeth and I owe you our lives," I said to Nico.

"Nah. You don't owe me anything. Consider us even."

I truly smiled for the first time since i realized that Annabeth was gone.

"We need to be going. I promised Chiron that i would return immediately after I rescued Annabeth. Will you be coming back to Camp Half Blood with us?"

"Nah. I promised my dad i would stay with him this summer."

"That's cool."

I slung Annabeth onto my back, piggyback style, and i took off running. I could hear footsteps following me, and i turned to see Nico following me.

"Nico. I thought you weren't coming with us."

"Oh, i'm not. I just thought I'd do something about Charon. You want to swim in the Styx with Annabeth on your back?"

I grinned, "Good point."

We reached the River Styx, where Charon was still lying on his raft, humming.

I shouted across, "Charon, we need passage."

"No can do, unless you can provide a moneybag full of drachmas," he called out, without even looking up.

"Charon. Shirking from your duties? My dad will hear about this."

Charon sat up so fast he almost overtipped his raft.

"Shirking, my lord. No, no, merely just err..er..err..."

I smirked, and finished it for him. "Merely just shirking?"

Charon threw me a look of hatred.

"You better ferry these two across, and i might think about letting you off the hook."

Charon bowed, and immediately began poling his way over. When he reached our side of the bank, he said, "Hop on."

I climbed aboard, and Nico followed.

"I better follow, to see if he does anything," Nico said, while glaring at Charon.

"Do anything? I would do nothing except ferry them across, your m-m-agesty."

He started poling us across the Styx, his robes billowing out in front of reached the other side soon enough, and i nodded my thanks to Nico.

He nodded back, and started directing CCharon to pole him back. I waved, and walked out of the building, where cars honked around me, and smoke

filled the air. I gave a sharp taxie whistle, and soon, Blackjack came soaring out of the sky. He landed with a clatter of hooves, and i slung Annabeth on

and then i climbed on behind her.

"To Camp Half- Blood, Blackjack."

_"Of Course, boss."_

He lifted his powerful wings and we were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Big House_

I laid Annabeth in one of the guest beds. The very first one i first slept in when i came here. I watched her, when Chiron trotted in, carrying a glass of

nectar and a bag of ambrosia squares.

I drew my breath, and began. "I'm sorry Chiron, i know i overreacted, but i was really worried about Annabeth. I'm sorry for defying you."

Chiron laughed, "It's okay. The important part is that you're both safe now. We should celebrate the good news."

I nodded, and resumed my seat next to Annabeth, while Chiron fed her nectar through a straw. Slowly, she woke up again.

"P-p-ercy. Chiron."

I nodded."Hush, go back to sleep."

She slowly went back to sleep, and i coudn't help wondering what a perfect day it was. How wrong i was. How very wrong, but it was not my fault, for how

was i supposed to that right now, Zeus would be arguing with Hephaestus?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's another Chapter done. Thought i'd get it in before bed, so here we are. Remember, eight is a magic number. Please Review.**

**I know you reviewers are out there. Please add advice to make this story better.**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Prophecy Comes true

**Chapter 7: The Prophecy comes true**

**YAY!!! I got my eight reviews. Thanks a bunch! I'm aiming for forty-five reviews before i post chapter eight, but as promised, here is chapter seven, **

**since i got my reviews!**

***Disclaimer, Rick does not own PJO, just kidding. He does.***

**Girl PoWeR- Your wish is my command, lol. Will try, but i can't make it too much romance, since i don't believe that's Annabeth's personality.  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alex was a twelve year old kid biking home, when he noticed the sky growing darker, and thunder booming. Lighting flashing.

Maria was a house wife, with two kids, who was sitting at home, sipping coffee while watching the news, when suddenly, the anchorwoman's voice came on.

"Breaking News. Three wildfires have broken out all over the country, and lighting has been seen, and thunder has been heard, when just this morning,

it was a fine eighty degrees right here in San Diego..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the cloudy sky. I had lived in New York to know that this wasn't the normal weather. I felt a feeling of dread wash over me, as I realized that

Zeus must be really mad, like i mean pissed. He didn't even bother to correct me with his usual boom of thunder. I raced to Annabeth's room. I skidded into

her room, and to her, i probably started souting garbage.

"Zeus...Hephaestus... Prophecy... Destruction...civilization...'

Apparently, she understood though, since she threw off the covers, and started to pull on her armor. I helped her, and went to get my own armor, while

she told Chiron. When i was finished, Chiron approached me. "Annabeth has told me everything. If this is the next Great Prophecy, then you must be

careful, my boy. Also, if my calculations are correct, then Clarrise, Connor, Grover, Nico, and Thalia. Mistress Artemis ahas granted her leave."

I stared in amazement, as their names were called, they all entered the room.

"We could use the extra help," I admitted.

Grover bleated, and Connor laughed. (AN: Sorry about not having Travis. I just couldn't eliminate any of the others).

Chiron tossed me a backpack. I saw all the others carrying similar backpacks.

"Now go, before the gods decide that Camp-Half Blood will make good target practice in their anger."

We ran to the Half Blood Hill, where Annabeth was waiting. Argus was at the bottom, with the camp van. _Delphi Strawberry services._ Nice.

We clambered down the hill, to where Argus stood with the van. One of his eyes winked at me, and i nodded. We all piled in, and once we settle down,

Argus took off. We rode, the busy New York streets, and we soon reached the Empire State Building. We filed out, and Argus tipped his cap to us, and

drove off. We strode to the security guards desk, and i don't know what the people around us saw. People, dressed in bulletproof armor? Or _kids _dressed

in bulletproof armor? I had no clue, and frankly i didn't want to know.

"Me again. Key please."

He registered my face, and then sprung up, "umm... here we are, just umm... don't take out that sword of yours."

I nodded, and we strode over to the elevator. I stuck the key in the slot, and soon, we were on our way to Mount climbed the huge stone

steps. When we finally entered the throne room, a disaster met our eyes. A few thrones were shattered on the floor, and two gods faced each other.

One had scarred hands, as if from working in the forges too long, and the other wore a pinstriped suit, and in his hand, was the master bolt, which i

recognized all too well. It crackled with electricity. They were shouting at each other.

"I DIDN'T!"

Zeus snarled, "Where's your proof?"

"I don't need proof! I didn't!!"

"Admit it! You set fire to that bus on purpose to annoy me!!"

"I never even knew she was on board."

Zeus roared, "Like HADES you didn't!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT _BROKE _THE OATH IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR HER?"

"So you admit it! It was intentional!"

"I never said that. All i said is why you care for her so much? I only saw that traitor."

"SURE YOU DID!"

"I DID!"

By now all the gods were standing up, and had slowly drifted over to the side they supported. On one side, with a glaring Zeus, was Apollo, Artemis,

Demeter, Athena, and Dionysus.

On Hephaestus' side were Hera, Poseidon, who just longed to get back at Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Hermes. Zeus glared at all of them. So be it.

I silently mouthed to Annabeth, "What's going on?"

She leaned in and whispered, "From what I've heard, I'm guessing that Hephaestus attacked a bus, that Thalia's mother was on, thinking that there

was a traitor, but Zeus thinks he did it intentionally, to irritate him."

I shrugged. Makes sense. I nodded to my friends, and together, we stepped into the center of Olympus, where the two sides were ready for a brawl.

I put my hand out. "Listen, please. Look, Lord Zeus, you risk the entire human civilization over one mortal. Aren't they beneath you? I mean, we have

another enemy out there. Ouranos is rising, and all you guys do is bicker? She was a mere mortal. Please, just forget about her. I thought

mortals weren't important to you guys."

Zeus, snarled, and raised his master bolt. "Good Point. Then none of us will mind _me _killing you now, according to your theory." He threw his bolt, and it

collided with my chest. I was shocked a few feet into the air, and my clothes were burning, but apparently, I still bore the curse of Achille's. I looked at

Annabeth to see her mouth open in a soundless scream, but she closed it again, when she saw that i was alright.

Zeus roared, and added, "This one will finish you off. This will traverse your body, so no matter, you will die," he said gleefully.

He threw again, but this time, an invisible hand dragged me backwards, and my dad's voice cut through the shocked silence.

"You go too far, brother."

He raised his trident, and shot a burst of water at Zeus, which hit him in the face. Zeus raised his bolt, and started circling my dad, both intent. All the rest

of the gods watched the show, with some interest, and soon, Hepheastus joined my dad in battle. Pretty soon, all the gods joined in, except for

Athena, who new that fighting would prove nothing, and Aphrodite, who was too worried about messing up her hair. I glanced at Annabeth, who pursed

her lips. It looked like the war was about to be started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, liked it? Or hated it? Please Review. I'm supposed to be sleeping, so don't judge me too harshly please. I woke up really early this morning,**

**but didn't want to make you guys wait anymore, since i did get my reviews. I'm _aiming_ for nine, or ten more, so please make this dream come true,**

**but will update anyways, most likely tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, and speaking of that movie (DAY AFTER TOMORROW) i love it.**

**Anyways, night guys, and hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: We wait

**Chapter 8: We wait  
**

**YAY!! Got my ten reviews, even though it wasn't required. I won't do that reviews thing again, since i hate _making_ my readers do something**

**on a free site. I just thought i'd test it out. I am SO sorry about updating so late, but i had some Writer's block, and i have finals coming up,**

**so i'm studying most of my time, and i have this HUGE English project. But since it's a Saturday, i decided to write another chapter. Also, I **

**tried to make this chapter extra long. So, read on.**

**"DISCLAIMER- I do not own PJATO"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The gods stalked the throne room. The air was tense. Zeus versus Poseidon and Hephaestus. Right when they were about to attack, Athena

stepped in.

"This pointless bickering will get us nowhere. Why do we not acknowledge the others claims and forget about it."

Zeus snarled, "You stay out of this, _daughter_. Stay out of this if you know what's good for you. You're wisdom isn't much use here."

Annabeth leapt forward, "Hey, don't talk to my mother like that."

"You will stay out of this, daughter. All the gods are tense. A single misjudgment will result in your death, i fear. They are unstable."

"Please, let us help. What can we do?"

Zeus turned. "You, can bring back my Angela, and since it's impossible, be gone."

He waved his hand, and we started to float away from the throne room, seemingly down to the lobby. Before we left, we heard Hera's voice, "_Your _

Angela? You cheating bastard, as modern girls would say."

The next thing we knew, we were in the lobby. Annabeth was looking up at the ceiling at disbelief.

"How could a single mortal imbalance the gods this way?"

I shrugged.

Thalia asked, "What do we do now?"

"I think, we go to Hades." Annabeth replied.

"Hades?"

"Yes. Only he can bring back Angela."

"WOAH! Hold your pegasi. That's against the rules."

"I think that's what the prophecy actually meant. Foes bear arms to the doors of death."

"Foes. Yeah. I hope your not my foe. It won't work. It's not like you don't know Hades. He won't do it."

"Yeah, but we'll try."

I tried to convince her that this was a bad idea. "Annabeth, maybe we should just let the gods calm down for some time. Maybe, like a few days?"

Annabeth sighed. "Per- Alright. we'll wait for a few days, and if they are still fighting, we go to Hades. You must swear to come with me."

I did a low bow, "I swear on the River Styx, that if the gods have not resolved their problems, by the time of three days, i shall accompany Annabeth \

Minerva Chase to the underworld on a quest to persuade Hades to release Angela."

Annabeth smiled a little.

"Alright, let's head back to camp. We need to tell Chiron this."

I nodded. I whistled, but no familiar shape came soaring out of the sky, so we had to take two taxis. I squished in one car with Annabeth, Grover, and

Nico, while Thalia sat with Clarisse and Connor. The ride to camp was a peaceful one, with no disturbances. We arrived at camp, after I assured the cab

driver that i _wanted_ to be stuck here, in the seemingly barren strawberry field.

We headed to the Big house, where i slung my bag onto an empty chair. As usual, Mr. D and Chiron were playing Pinochle.

Mr. D looked up from the game long enough to say, "Hey, it's Piggy Jackass."

I scowled, and faced Chiron. Annabeth and I told him everything that had happened up in the throne room, and he looked worried. A confilict this size

hasn't happened in the last millennium. Not that i was around back then, but..."

"What happened then?" I inquired.

"Oh, i don't know. I'm not _that _old you know?"

I looked at my friends, who were still standing there, awkwardly.I turned back to Chiron. "Well, we'll be on our way then."

I picked up my bag from the chair, and i headed out the front door. The others followed me. I breathed in the strawberry tainted air, and made my way to

cabin three, while my friends made for their own cabins. Nico was finally living in his own cabin, complete with black obsidian walls, and two skeletal guards

outside. Don't ask me about that, but seriously, no one's going to hurt him at camp. Still, the idea of guards were kind of cool. I wondered if i should

get hippocammi guards. Just kidding. Since Nico's cabin was next to mine, i saw him enter tentatively. This would be the first time that he would actually

live in it. When he went to stay with his father, the cabin was still under construction. I guess that he was only staying here for the quest. A shout brought

me back to reality.

"Brother!"

Tyson barreled into me, hugging me.

"T-tyson, c-can't breather."

He let go of me.

"Yay! Brother is back. Lord Zeus let me off duty, because he said that I had done a superb job."

I knew the real reason. He didn't want Tyson to fight for Poseidon.

I hugged him back.

"It's good to see you, Tyson."

He led me into the cabin. Near his bunk, was a huge branch. He smiled, and said,"Uncle knows how to keep promises. He found me the best stick."

I smiled weakly. "Just don't hit me with it."

He started laughing. "Hahahahaha, Percy get hit. Percy get hit."

A voice sounded to my left. "Perhaps you shouldn't encourage him."

Annabeth took off her hat, and hugged me.

Tyson stopped laughing to look at us.

"Tyson go to play with Rainbow now."

He left, humming a ditty, that sounded like "This land is Minos's land".

I released Annabeth long enough to kiss her lips. Ughh, she tasted really good. She kissed back, and i was momentarily surprised by her ferocity. I led her

to my bed, where she sat on my lap. She leaned her head backwards, on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and she sighed. I held her tight, wishing

that i could just hold her right there for the rest of my life, protecting her from harm, no matter what it cost me.

"Ahem."

Annabeth jumped a mile.

"Young love is soo interesting. I was watching you two on my personal TV. You guys make such a cute couple."

"Aphrodite." I said. Well duh. I mean, if it wasn't her, then who would it be? Athena? I snorted. I would probably be an owl right now, and she would

probably telling the Apollo archer's to take aim at the owl.

"No matter how much I love seeing two lovebirds," she sighed, "Athena is coming, so..."

She snapped her fingers, and Annabeth flew from my lap to the other bunk. She looked at her wrist, where there was a watch in the shape of a heart.

If i'm not mistaken, Athena will be hear in about one second. With that, she dissapeared, and Athena appeared.

Annabeth said in a small voice, "Hello mother."

"Hello, dear, glad to see you two aren't displaying your affections even though you are alone."

I grinned at Annabeth, behind Athena's back. I mouthed, "Good thing Aphrodite came."

"I just came to check on you two." She rolled her eyes. "I don't get why Hephaestus wouldn't make me a TV too, like he did for Aphrodite. I don't know

how she bribed him."

I was secretly glad that Aphrodite had thought our her plan to get me and Annabeth together so well. I smiled.

"Well, Zeus needs my help. It seems that your grandfather, Annabeth, just can't fight his own battle."

She dissapeared in a flash of light.

I smiled to Annabeth, "Where were we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahahaha, got that last line from Shrek. Please, please, please, please, review. Review. **

**R&R. Review and review. Please!! I know that you guys are out there. The people who add me to their favorites but don't review. Please Review!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Back in the good Ole Days

**Chapter 9:Back in the good ole Days  
**

**Please Review! Cookies for everyone that reviews. Since i got Chapter 8 up so slow, i decided to get chapter 9 up as soon as i could, so here it is. **

**Can't believe that i only got 2 reviews. TWO! I seriously need reviews guys. (It's what i eat. without it, i'll starve, just kidding)  
**

***Disclaimer-**

**Percy: Nic Lire does not own me**

**Me: Aww, come on... Ill give you a cookie**

**Percy: Really?? Nah.**

**Me: How about i make you kill Ouranos and end up marrying Annabeth**

**Percy: Deal! Nic Lire totally owns me. Just kidding (That is NOT the ending, i was just joking around)*  
**

**Longest Chapter yet, so please, hope you guys will pay me back with longest number of reviews yet, lol.**

**The record's twelve in one chapter, so... (That's why two came as such a shock) **

**R & R**

**This will mainly be a Percabeth chapter, where Percy and Annabeth are on hold, while waiting for the three days to pass. Enjoy  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Annabeth, laughed, and said, "How about we go to the beach?"

I shrugged, "That's fine by mean."

I stood up, and walked over to the other bunk. I held out a hand for Anabeth, and pulled her up. I gave her a light kiss, and then i headed outside, all the

while holding her hand. We soon reached my favorite place in the world. The beach. I took in the smell, of salt. The light breeze that blew over my face.

I drank in the should be sunlight, except for the fact that it was covered up by storm clouds right now. Besides that fact, it was all so beautiful, and i was

completely happy. I sat down on the sand, and Annabeth sat down next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and i put my arm around her. We

just sat there for what seemed like hours, when suddenly...

"Percy?"

I knew that voice. I felt Annabeth stiffen up next to me. I smiled, and whispered into her ear. "Old habits die hard? You know i only have eyes for you."

She relaxed, and we turned to face the red headed mortal behind us.

"Hello Rachel. Long time no see. How's the academy been treating you?"

She waved her hands airily, "Oh, you know, its been ok. Kind of boring, you 're on break. Hello Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, as if in pain, and said, "Hello, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "How's Olympus coming around, master Architect?"

Annabeth's smile this time came naturally. "Oh, its good, I was thinking about starting this whole new wing in the throne room on Olympus..."

I tuned her voice out, and i played with a golden strand of her hair, curling it around her hair, and then unwounding it again. Eventually, the girls started

to stop talking. I continued playing with Annabeth's hair, until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Percy? Percy?" She turned back to Rachel. "Boys."

Rachel giggled, "Tell me about it."

"Wha? Oh. Yeah, where are we going next?"

Rachel hurried in, "Oh, well, i'll leave then. Chiron wanted me. That's the real reason i came. "

She left, but before she left, i could have sworn that she winked at Annabeth, and Annabeth winked back.

"So, when have you guys been on best friend terms?"

"Oh, about since i realized that she loved architecture too. You never told me she could be this fun."

I pushed her down onto the sand. " Oh, come on. You just never gave her a chance."

She laughed, and then pulled my leg out from underneath me, causing me to fall onto the sand with a hard bump.

"Ow, that hurt, Wise Girl."

"Only because you were to stupid to see it coming, Seaweed brain."

I grinned, and suddenly started tickling her.

She started laughing uncontrollably. "Hahaha, Percy, that hahaha- tickles, stop -hahahaha it."

I tickled her even harder, until she punched me in the stomach.

"Ow," I whined. She jumped on top of me, and we started wrestling.

"Ah, interesting."

Annabeth climbed off at the sound of the new voice. I sat up. What's interesting.

This time, another voice chimed in, "It's okay. We videotaped it."

Annabeth groaned. "Go, Connor, Go, Travis. Personal stuff in play here."

"Oh, yeah, in case we couldn't see. Very personal. In fact, so personal you guys might be begging at our feet to not send it up to, err... the umm... goddess

of wisom?"

At that point, Annabeth lost it. She tackled Connor, and they landed on the sand. She had him pinned in a matter of seconds.

"Give it over here, Hermes boy."

"Ow, your ruining our new shirt, and i even got the same one Travis got," he whined.

I took a glance at Travis. It said, 'Per- Perca- cabeth'.

"What the hell Travis?"

"Oh, err... Percabeth stands for umm... People eat random cool abalone beautiful eating traumatized horses."

"Yeah, sure."

"Umm... really. Listen, gotta go." He took off after Connor who was fleeing from Annabeth's death glare.

I looked at her. She held up a DVD cover. It said 'Love at Beach'. She opened it. "Now just to destroy this di-"

"Annabeth?"

She shook visibly, and then tossed me the disk. It took me a while, but then i read 'Learn your ABC's with Barney'.

She shook her head. "Oh, they are so getting it."

She took my hand, and dragged me along, all the way to the Hermes cabin, where laughter was heard, and I could hear kissing sounds. Annabeth barged

in. I followed, and saw Travis and Connor doubling over with laughter. It was me and Annabeth at the beach. My face turned red, and i quickly created the

first TV with a hole in the middle. I carefully ejected the DVD and stomped on it, while Annabeth had Connor and Travis pinned up against the wall.

"Aw, come on, Annabeth, it was just a joke," Travis said ernestly.

"Fat chance of that," she snarled, and then she smiled. "Hand me those ropes, will you Percy?"

I gave the ropes that were lying on the floor of the Hermes cabin and she started tying Connor and Travis up. She tied a double knot, and then rummaged

in her pocket for something. She pulled out a lipstick, and nail polish, along with mascara.

"Makeover time, boys. Lets see if we can't cover up that mouth of yours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chiron's POV**

I cantered along the borders of camp, when i saw a sight that was worth a couple of drachmas. Connor and Travis Stoll had on makeup like any Aphrodite

girls, and were hanging in the Pine tree, just high enough so Peleus couldn't reach them.

"What happened to you, boys?"

"Uh... nothing."

I smiled, "No really, who did this."

"Ummm... we can't say. Next time we might be wearing bras and panties. She told us so."

"I won't let you guys down until you tell me."

"Fine with us, she said she'd let us down eventually, but as long as you don't find out."

Half amused, and half mad, i cantered off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Percy's POV**

I looked at Annabeth, who was sitting upright in my bed, reading a book, her hair still damp from the shower she just took. I climbed into bed with her.

"You think we should let them down now?"

She checked her watch. "Nah, let's let them hang a few more hours."

I laughed hollowly, "A few more hours? They've been hanging there for six hours already."

She shrugged. "Serves them right. They never should have messed with a child of Athena."

I sighed, and snuggled deeper into the covers. "Bah, they were just kidding."

She turned the light off. And closed her book, and snuggled next to me. "Oh well. I _forgot_ about them."

I chuckled, "I never want to be your enemy."

She laughed, and we soon fell asleep.

(**Will never go into M, just Kisses, and such**).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning. 'Two days left'

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth, who murmured in her sleep. "Percy..."

I stiffened, and then relaxed. I pressed my body against hers. She felt warm, and soft at the same time. She gave a yawn. She smiled at me, and then

suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Oh hades. I really did forget about them."

She jumped out of bed, and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I jumped up to, half amused. I tussled my hair, and then walked into the

bathroom at the same time that Annabeth came out. She wore a loose whit T-shirt, and jeans, and she had her hair back in a Ponytail. I took a quick

shower and then put on a dark Abercrombie shirt, and Dark Jeans. Annabeth had hastily crawled a note. 'Meet me at Half Blood Hill'.

I headed torward Half Blood Hill, and there was Annabeth, with the Stolls. The stolls were black and blue, and shivering. Annabeth had thrown a piece of

meat farther down the hill, and Peleus was munching it peacefully. Annabeth quickly led the Stolls torward us, and i picked up Connor, and Annabeth

supported Travis. We led them back to the Hermes cabin, where we dumped them into their bunks.

Annabeth smiled cheerily at them. "Well, that teaches you guys a lesson."

She waved, and then pulled me out of their cabin. We headed to the Big House for food, since i was starving. We ate a quick meeal of scrambled eggs and

bacon. We met up after breakfast, and i asked, "Where to next, Wise girl?"

She said, "Oh, i think we should practice our sword fighting."

I smiled, "Okay, Wise Girl."

We headed to the Sword Fighting arena, where i took out Riptide, and she took out her knife. The same one that Luke had given her so many years ago.

I held Riptide in a loose form, and then I swung. She parried my blade, and then swung around to deliver a short jab to my side. I sidestepped her

and then I brought Riptide down in an arc of Bronze light. She deflected it, and we continued onwards, until we were both drenched in sweat.

I threw down Riptide, when we could fight no longer, glad of the rest. I panted hard, and then nodded torwards Annabeth. She nodded back, and then

we resumed. We fought, until noon, where we headed back to our cabins. I headed back to Cabin Three to take a shower, and Annabeth headed back

to Cabin Six. After we had rested, we headed to the Big House, to see Chiron, and talk about our upcoming leave. I entered the Big House, to a weird,

yet melodic voice. It was saying words that i did not understand, ad green mist issued out of the room next to us. Suddenly, it ended, and a scared

Apollo kid hurried out of the room, followed by Rachel seconds later.

She sighed, "Oh dear. I always scare them off, and i can never remember what i said."

I patted her, to which Annabeth scowled.

I leaned down, and whispered, "Jealous?"

She growled, "Very."

I laughed. "Let me make it up to you", and then i kissed her, tilting her head upwards, and catching her lips.

"BANG!"

Chiron entered, looking very flustered.

"There is no time to lose, Percy and Annabeth. Go rouse the other five campers. You must leave immediately. Zeus will soon be mad with rage.

We cannot wait for the three day wait. You must go now. Quick. Backpacks are in the hallway. Godspeed", and with that, he cantered off. I glanced

at Annabeth, and she nodded, ever so slightly.

"Go, go alert Connor and Thalia. I'll get Nico, Grover, and Clarrisse."

She nodded, and rushed off. I hurried to tell the three, and quickly, they followed me. I met up with Annabeth at Half- Blood Hill, where everyone was

looking nervous. None of us had had any real time to prepare, and even as i thought it, thunder boomed, and huge droplets of rain atarted to fall.

I looked at the small group, and then shouted over the howling winds, "TO HADES!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done with another chappie. Please review. Might not get another chapter up in some while, but... Please review. Hands out cookies to the 49 people **

**who HAVE hiding already, and just REVIEW! Ok, another late night, so g'night. Review, Review, Review, Review  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Aphrodite's Help

**Chapter 9:Aphrodite's Help  
**

**Aaaahhh, put away those pitchforks, and douse the fires. Sorry for updating so slow, but i have Finals. Yeah, real joy. I have three finals on the same **

**day, so i'm kinda busy right now. I'm squeezing this one little chapter in, before its back to studying. That's the bad news. Good news, is that once **

**finals are over (next week) probably chapters every two days, so please don't lose your faith in me. Review! I'm happier with the amount of reviews **

**that i got for chapter nine, so... here goes. I'll try and make this one a long one, since i won't be updating for a while. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We traveled hurriedly. I mean, how slow were you going to travel if the fate of the world rested on your shoulders? We weren't going to be wasting time

checking into five star hotels every day. Man, a small part of me wished that the labryinth still existed. We go in, another day, and we're halfway across the

world. Handy. While we were traveling, i couldn't help but get the feeling that someone, or something was following us. Every time the hair on the nape of my

neck tingled, i would look back, but no one was there. I guess I was overreacting. We traveled by foot, and sometimes on pegasi, if some of them were

nearby, or by train, when we could, but mostly it was one gruelsome step after the other. Our luck finally broke on the third day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were able to hitch a ride west, aboard a train. It seemed that at least one god was on our side, for the train was called 'Aphrodite's train of love'.

The conductor seemed to acknowledge who we were, or had been bribed, for he waved us on, without a single word slip past his mouth for money. We

took the time to rest in the train's business class, while the countryside sped past. Annabeth and I shared a room, Nico and Grover and Connor shared a

room, and Thalia and Clarrisse shared a room. As they settled down, I could hear Clarrise, "Touch my stuff and you'll pay, punk."

I heard Thalia snort. "I don't _want _to touch your things. Don't know when the last time they were washed was."

I dumped my bag onto the floor, which kept on bumping up and down. Annabeth tossed her bag onto the top bunk.

"Hey, i was going to take the top bunk," I whined.

"Live with it, Seaweed brain."

She climbed the ladder onto the top bunk, when she slipped and fell. Reflexively, i caught her.

Her stormy gray eyes met my sea green ones. "Thanks."

Instinctively, I leaned in to kiss her... 'Bang!'

"Sorry," said Thalia pointedly. "We're having lunch in the main carriage." She left, but not before, respectively, closing the door. I sighed, and let Annabeth

down. She smiled, and then climbed onto the top bunk to grab her cap from her bag. I waited for her, and then followed her. We headed to the main

carriage where food was laid out. It seemed like there were invisible servants just like Ogygia. All the plates and cups were in heart shapes, and the song

was a dopey lovey dovey kind of music. It seemed like it really was Aphrodite's car. Thalia and Clarrisse were gagging, and Nico, was testing his stygian

blade on the plates, and Grover was _eating_ the plates. I sighed, and sat down. I helped myself to some potatoes, which _someone_ had altered to look like

a heart. Thalia stabbed her fork, a little too viciously in my opinion, into a potatoe.

"How long until we're in Los Angeles? I want _out,"_ Clarrisse growled.

Connor yawned, "About thirty minutes."

I looked up. "Thirty minutes?"

Connor nodded, and pointed a thumb at the curtained (in pink) windows. I kicked my chair back, and strode over to the window. I pushed back the

curtains, and the landscape was speeding by, at a pace at which i new wasn't normal. I sat back down. Connor laughed, and so did Nico.

Connor smirked, " What _distracted_ you in your carriage?"

Annabeth flicked a bean at his face. "Mind your own business," she said calmly, "or i'll have to see if i can find a decent sized tree and some rope."

Connor squirmed in his seat, and I laughed.

"That's why I'm her boyfriend, mate. So i'll never be tied up." I ducked a punch, and smiled. "I was just kidding, Annabeth."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't funny." I wasn't fast enough that time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped off the train platform, to the bustling sounds of L.A. The others followed suit. I shouldered my bag, and I headed off into a general west

direction. We reached the underworld at noon. We breezed past Charon. One look from Nico took care of that. We made it to Cerberus, who looked at us

with all three of his heads. He whimpered at Annabeth. Dang. Dogs have good memories. He looked at Annabeth's hand, and then moaned piteously.

Annabeth looked uncertainly at him. We tried to go around him, but he was just too huge, and he mirrored our footsteps. We finally made it through

when Nico looked Cerberus in the eye, and patted him. He stood up, and we passed underneath him. We reached Hade's palace, where Nico waved his

hands, and the guards would nod, and wave us through. Pretty soon, we reached the throne room itself. There, Hades sat in thought, along with Demeter,

who was cursing the soil for not bearing her crops. Hades looked up when we entered, and Nico kneeled. The rest of us followed suit quickly, and Hades

waved his hand. "Rise, my son, and your friends."

We all rose, and I stepped forward.

"Uncle, I have a favor to ask of you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was it good? bad? horrible? enjoyable? amazing? please stop writing? please continue writing? I need feeedbackkkkkkk. Please Review. **

**Blue Cookies and Blue cake to people who do. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The River of Liarda

**Chapter 11:The River of Liarda  
**

**Reviews are loved. Chocolate cake for everyone who does. Alright, one longgggggg last one before i depart into my internal h*** to study! Maybe **

**i will write some more, if i just have this strong urge to write more. *winks. you know what would make me want to write more. REVIEWS!* Fairly **

**pleased with the amount of reviews i got. Oh, and if you are looking for another good Percy Jackson fanfic, i found one that i really like. Go check it **

**out. It's called Maybe, by PERCABETH is the BEST.  
**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer- Cookies to people who won't make me say this, but to people who want to see me suffer, (i do not own the PJO series). **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There's nothing bad in asking your uncle a favor right? Well, maybe a little, if he's one of the three most powerful beings on the planet, and he's the

Underworld god. And just to make the scene even more pretty, he has quite a temper.

"A favor, Perseus Jackson. Or a wish? A wish you had last year, that you so generously turned down. What is it, Perseus Jackson?"

"Uncle, I need you to bring Angela Grace back to life."

"Angela Grace? Well, boy, which one?"

He snapped his fingers. "Is it this one?" It was an infant, that looked like it had been strangled.

"No uncle. The Angela that we're looking for was one of Zeus' er... mortal loves."

Hades sighed, "That only narrow's it down to about fifty- mortals. Besides. You know, that i cannot, and will not."

I pleaded with him, "Please, Uncle. Mortal civilization will be destroyed if you do not return her back to the land of the living."

Hades said in a soft voice, "Zeus should have thought of that before he blasted me Maria."

Demeter shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Nico pressed, "Father, please. This is a matter of great importance. If you bring Angela back, then there will be a high chance that you will find many other

mortal woman such as mother, but the gods will destroy mankind, if you do not return her."

Hades roared, "Why do i not just let all the dead return to their lives? Why? Let Achilles be brought back, along with every other hero, and mortal, down to

the last child."

I chose my next words carefully. "Uncle, if you were to bring back Angela, i'm sure that Zeus would allow you to bring back your Maria."

It was the wrong thing to say. "Do you _think_ that i need permission from him? Don't believe yourself to be all high and mighty just because yo defeated

Kronos."

A voice echoed in my mind, "My-y-y-y son-n-n-n-n..."Ouranos.

I staggered back, and clapped my hand to my forehead. Annabeth noticed me.

"What's wrong Percy?"

I muttered, "Nothing."

That's when i passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a room full of dead warriors fighting battles painted on the wall. The room was lit by a single torch, hanging in its bracket. I felt someone

apply a damp cloth to my forehead. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and i recognized Annabeth's face. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down.

I croaked out, "How long have I been out?"

"Not three hours."

I fished around for more information. "Where are we?"

Annabeth raised her hand dramatically, "Hades' palace. He offered us stay on account that Nico is his son, and that you _did_ save his butt last year."

I laughed weakly. "_We _saved his butt."

She shrugged. "Hades' has offered us Angela's life on one condition."

I didn't like the sound of the 'condition' part.

"What is his condition?"

She swallowed, "We must bring to him one thing of importance from each god, or, we must bring him a cup of water from the River Liarda (**AN:Completely**

**fictional), **and tears from the Nemean Lion, which is said to have healing powers. We must choose which one to fulfill."

My forehead throbbed, as it tried to process what Annabeth had said. Damn Ouranos. I had fought a Nemean lion once. Not exactly your idea of a happy

summer vacation, having to go up against him. I had barely destroyed him last time, and now i was supposed to make it _cry?_ Hades was out of his mind.

On the other hand, bringing him something of importance from the twelve other Olympians was just madness. Zeus wasn't exactly just going to hand over

his master bolt, was he? I raised my head to look at Annabeth, "Where is the River of Liarda?"

Annabeth smiled, "Looks like we're going to Greece."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were decked out on this yacht, sailing for Greece. I had prayed to my father, and Wallah, this awesome yacht had appeared, ready to set sail for

Greece. We kept the same sleeping arrangements, but by my schedule, and by my speed, we should be there in a couple of hours. I was propelling

the yacht at a couple of hundred miles per hour. I knew what direction we were heading, and basically the fastest routes, shortcuts, the whole shbang.

I was feeling really confident and reckless. I mean, this was my home turf. While i was out on deck, the others were downstairs, stuffing themselves, and

relaxing on the couches, and beds. I figured my dad wouldn't care. He probably has hundreds of these that he rents out to his merman, or whatever.

Annabeth was the only one who stayed on deck with me. She reclined on one of the lounged chairs. We talked about what we would do, once we reached

Greece. We agreed that it wouldn't take all seven of us to retrieve a cup of water. Annabeth hinted that she should go look at architecture, while i

retrieved the water. I shrugged. I started to listen to her, every since we'd started dating. I pretty much followed her orders.

She smiled, and then looked up in dismay, at the rain starting to fall. She sighed, "there goes my chance to see the architecture." I laughed.

"Why not?"

"Duh, seaweed brain. they'll probably close it all up."

I shrugged. "No loss."

I really should learn not to aggravate her, cause her punches really _do_ hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped onshore. My feeling of confidence dissapeared. I was on land once more. The others followed suit, and we headed off to the direction that

Annabeth had said that the river would be. Seriously, i had never heard of the river, but Annabeth and Hades apparently had. Greece was kinda cool to

look at. There were these old columns, and tons of other stuff. There were pictures of the gods painted on the wall, but none of them were really accurate.

I was tempted to draw horns on a picture of Ares, but i figured Clarrisse would have her spear up my butt in a second.

Annabeth looked at a map. It was covered in squiggly lines, with words that i couldn't read. Duh, i'm dyslexic. She muttered, and then nodded.

"We need to head a little to the east."

I shrugged, and then followed her. We hiked for a few more hours, until we reached a huge, bubbling stream, that looked acidic.

I muttered to Annabeth, "This looks too easy."

She nodded back. "There must be some kind of trap. Hades wouldn't give up Angela that easily."

That was when the sphinx's and Nemean lions emerged from the shadow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped back, and counted about thirty of them. The sphinx's laughed. They crouched down, and the Nemean Lions followed suit, One of them, obviously

the leader, spoke, "Demigods. Each of you must pass one of our test, in order to reach the water of the great River, Liarda."

I did something really stupid then. "If it's so great, why haven't i heard of it."

Angry howls burst out of them, and the leader had to calm them down. Annabeth nudged me, and gave me a death glare.

"Please. we just need a small cup." The sphinx' didn't move.

I asked Annabeth. "Come one, i can take them. Why do we need their permission?" It's not like i like to brag, but i could.

Annabeth scowled, "You may be invulnerable, but the rest of us aren't. Before you find a way to kill the Nemean Lions, they'd probably kill the rest of us."

I pondered, "Good point."

The sphinx sat down.

"Here is your riddle. One of you must answer it."

'The middle of puppy,

The end of rupee

The eighteenth of twenty six

The beginning of cup,

A sound of puzzlement

The littlest daughter of Little Women

What is the word?'

I could see Annabeth's brain gears working, to find out the answer. The sphinx paced, and smiled.

"Percy, i need you. The first four letters i have, but i can't figure out the fifth one."

I suck at riddles. "Uhhhhhhh..."

Annabeth leapt up. "That's it. Now i just need to piece it together." I gave her a few more minutes, until she finally clapped her hands.

"Okay. Even though it makes not sense to me, it sounds familiar. Our answer is Percabeth."

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Connor gulp. A vague memory of him wearing a Percabeth shirt passed through my mind, but was dispelled, when

the sphinx got up, and led us to the got ready to cross, but the Sphinx held up her hand one last time.

"You must submit payment."

I rummaged through my pocket. "Errrrr... Will drachmas do?"

The sphinx snarled. "I do not ask for money. I ask for blood."

I looked around. All the others were standing to the side. Clarrisse walked forward.

"I will do it."

I nodded. I knew i couldn't do it because of the whole immprtal thing, so I let Clarrisse do it.

She pulled out her knife, and made a small slash on her wrist. Immediately, the sphinx bounded forward, and caught it in a cup.

"You may pass now."

We filed through, and there, was the River Liarda. It gurgled, and Annabeth hastily bent down to take a cupful in a thermos. Once she had it, she capped

the thermos.

I grinned. "Now we just need the tears of a Nemean Lion. Shouldn't be too hard. There was a whole pack outside."

Thalia nudged me. Hard.

"Dumbutt, there gone."

I looked, and presto, they were gone.

I sighed, "Oh well, we got the cup of water from the River of Liarda."

Now for the Nemean Lion. Joy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Chappie done. I don't know, but i _think_ that this is my longest so far. Please Review. Reviews are love!!! **

** Review Button, that way! -----------------------  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Hindrances

**Chapter 12: Hindrances **

**Yay!! My finals are done!! Finally. *Wipes imaginary sweat* So glad, so I'm spending the rest of today just writing for my story! I took 4 tests today!! **

**3 finals, and one test! As to Unknown's review, maybe. If enough people want me to. This is a T story after all. To percabeth4ever, of course. If i can **

**remember, lol. I'm planning on MAYBE ending it soon. Please tell me in a Review if i should make a sequel after i'm done. Well, Onwards...**

**Disclaimer- *Glares at reader* Do i even have to tell you that i don't own PJO? **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I slung the thermos over my shoulder, and i set off in search of one of the Nemean Lions. By the way, how were we going to get the Nemean Lion to cry?

I hoped Annabeth had a plan, since my mind was drawing a blank, though that was what my mind was usually focused on. Nothing.

Annabeth bit her lip, thinking hard, while we trudged through the seemingly endless trees. It seems that the mysterious guardians had dissapeared once

they had recieved their barbaric form of payment, in blood.

It seemed that we were running out of time, since soon, lighting started flashing, and thunder boomed like crazy, faster than a hip hop song. Meanwhile, I

could _feel_ the waves near the ocean churning up. I guess that's another part of being Poseidon's son. I could feel the waves. At that moment, a whaling

vessel just crashed on rocks. It seemed like my father was angry. He didn't usual drown mortals for no reason. I signaled to the others, and i could see

sweat beaded on Thalia's forehead, and i knew the part god of her, must be feeling the tension in the air. She nodded ever so slightly at me, and I

signaled the others.

I fought the wind to make myself heard, "The gods are growing anxious. We have to hurry."

Annabeth looked over, and that was when the earth opened, and she fell into a giant fissure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I screamed. I know. Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympians, screamed, but it was my best friend and girlfriend in that chasm. I could hear a slight thudding

sound, and then a groan. Then it was silent. And that was how Annabeth died.

(**AN: Just kidding!! Jeezes, just a joke. Pretend i never wrote that last line about her dying). **

I clenched my fist, and i looked up at the sky, and i roared curses at my father. After all, he was Earth shaker. Who else would have opened the fissure?

Everyone was too stunned to talk. Then everyone started screaming at once. Thalia cried, and Nico stabbed his knife into a tree by accident, draining

its life force. Grover glared at Nico, Clarrisse jammed her spear point into the ground, and Connor just stood there, dumbfounded. I thought hard.

Annabeth couldn't have died. If i could just get to her, then i could heal her with ambrosia and nectar. The problem was the getting to her part. Angrily,

I stabbed my sword into the ground, and to my surprise, the fissure opened even wider. I stared dumbfounded. Nico stopped draining the tree, and

Grover started making odd noises in his throat. He pointed excitedly at me, and then the fissure. I couldn't believe i had done that though. I remembered

when i had blown up Mount Helens. Excited, i jammed Riptide into the soft dirt even farther, and i concentrated on steps. The earth groaned, and buckled,

but slowly, the earth parted, going down, sideways, down, sideways, down, sideways, until a flight of stairs stretched from my foot to the very bottom,

where i could see a small form, collapsed. Quickly, i ran down the stairs, and the others followed. As i came closer, I could make out Annabeth's golden

curls. When i reached her, i pulled her into an upright condition. I gasped. On her head, their was a gnarly bruise. It was bleeding, and the others

averted their eyes. Carefully lying Annabeth's head on the rock floor, i pulled out an ambrosia square from my backpack and gave it to her. She coughed

once, and then her eyes flickered back into focus. Slowly, she sat back up. The others let out a sigh of relief.

Then, what she said next shocked all of us, leaving us dumbfounded.

"Who am I?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy!!! Did she really lose her memory? Or is she faking? Review, to make me write faster, to find out. I do love cliffies. *Sighs* Well, have to go **

**do homework now. DARN. End of the year, and they still give us homework. GRRRRRR... Evil history teacher. Okay, will probably update tomorrow, **

**or the day after tomorrow. Well, Review!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13:Krakens are Real?

**Chapter 13: Krakens are real?  
**

**Yay! As promised, next chapter is up. Thirteen more people have to agree, for me to make M scenes, so... I do love cliffies. For the people who are angry with Annabeth losing her memory, it was **

**necessary, or this story would be too short. Like, uber short. After i've finished this, i might go back, and edit everything, and then repost everything, so if you want the better version after im done,**

**look out for it. _Might_ change the title. Also, please review if you think i should make a sequel when this _is_ done. A s to Percabeth4ever, the email you gave me didn't work. maybe re posting it?  
**

***Disclaimer- I do not own PJO in ANY way. The only thing that i own, is the River Liarda, so there, Rick Riordan, can't sue me anymore.***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I gaped in disbelief. Nico dropped his sword, and Clarisse almost broke her spear right in half. Thalia buried her hands, while Connor was too stunned, to make fun of the situation. Grover just slumped down,

dejectedly.

Annabeth drew back. "Who are you guys. Do i know you?"

I slowly, slid down next to her.

"This isn't funny Annabeth."

She frowned, the one i used to love, "What's not funny?"

I drew back, and Annabeth inched away.

"You guys smell weird. _You_," she pointed at me, "smell like the ocean."

I clapsed my head in my hands, and i silently cursed my father. He had made her this way. Suddenly, there was a flash of brilliant light, and Aphrodite turned up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aphrodite trilled in her sing-song voice, "I just luuuuuuuv young love. So amazing, isn't it? The miracle of life."

She sighed dramatically. " can see you really love her, do you not, Percy Jackson? I shall give you a solution to her memory loss."

I gripped my hair. "Anything."

"On one condition."

I repeated myself. "Anything."

Aphrodite giggled. "You must... send me pictures of your kids."

I sat dumbfounded. "What if we don't have kids together."

She smiled, "Then you don't get the solution."

I realized then that it was basically another wording for getting me and Annabeth together. As much as it was embarrassing, i would do it for Annabeth.

"I promise that..."

"Oh no, Percy, you must swear on the River Styx."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that necessary?"

Aphrodite smiled wickedly, "Oh yes, Perseus Jackson, afer all, someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."

I groaned. "Guilty."

"So, repeat after me, I, Perseus Jackson..."

"I, Perseus Jackson..."

"Do solemnly swear on the River-"

At that moment, she was drowned out by a flash of light. A snarling Athena stuck her face in Aphrodite's.

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING?"

Aphrodite timidly smiled. "Nothing."

Athena snarled, "You had better be doing nothing. Now Perseus Jackson, in order for _her_ not to take advantage, you must get Annabeth to drink a cupful of water from the River of Liarda. It has magical

properties. Heals anything, mentally, or physically. I once took it. Best day of my life." She said the last part dreamily.

She looked a little embarrassed, and tried to cover it up. "Well? Go get it."

I rolled my eyes. If you'd just said that a little earlier. I slung the thermos over my head, and unscrewed it. I opened Annabeth's mouth, and attempted to trickle some water into it.

She scooted away. "What are you doing? I don't even know you. What if its poison."

Athena soothed her, "It's not, dear."

Annabeth looked at her. "Who _are_ you guys."

Athena looked painstricken. "Oh, give that to me, Perseus."

She forced Annabeth's mouth open, and trickled some of the water into her mouth. Immediately, she started choking, and Athena patted her back. Gradually she calmed down. Then she fluttered her eyes

and when she opened them for the last time, she was smiling.

I smiled back, uncertainly.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

I smiled. "Hey, Wise Girl."

Athena grinned, and Aphrodite cursed, and dissapeared in a flash of light. Athena stood up. Well, its time for me to go. Take care. And also, Lions like sunny places, such as Savannahs. She winked at

Annabeth and disappeared also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was to head to a savannah, since Lion's reside in savannahs, right? Annabeth so kindly informed me that the savannah that we were most likely to find Nemean Lions, just so happened to be

across the world, in Africa, so now, we were on the mysterious yacht again. Of course, even though I knew we would reach there in a few hours, i still looked at the sky anxiously. It seemed that the gods had

reached a truce temporarily, since the lighting had stopped, and the waves stopped pounding any boat that sailed the waters. I willed the water to be calm for us, as to reach Africa faster. We were making good

time, until our yacht over fipped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment i hit the water, my first thought was Annabeth. I could see well enough in water, but for some reason, i couldn't see anything in the water. That's when i noticed that it was a monster blocking my

view. It looked at me through one big eye, about as big as my shield.

_"Evening, Demigods."_

I greeted him. "Hello."

He grinned back to reveal a row of sharp, dirty teeth.

"_Lunch came early today."_

I shook my head. "No, no, no. I am Poseidon's son. You can't eat me."

The monster swished its tail furiously through the water, churning it.

"Look, i need to find my friends. They can't breathe underwater."

It smiled. "Spawn, of the ursurper. I am kraken, servant to Oceanus."

I smiled daintily. "I'll, just be off then."

It struck with lighting speed. His teeth angled at the perfect angle to deliver a death blow to my carotid. If it hadn't been for my new invulnerability, i would have died right then and there.

As it was, his teeth numbed me, but did no damage. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. As the monster twitched back, i saw a flash of golden hair. I made a wild lunge at the kraken, and swam for Annabeth.

The kraken followed me easily, enjoying every step. Once i reached Annabeth, i pulled her into the bubble with me. Slowly, she sputtered out water, gasping for breath. I pounded her back, and frantically looked

for my other friends. The kraken was trying to break the bubble. It took all my concentration to keep it together and look for my friends. I found them floating among debris from the overturned ship, and pieces

of timber floating around. Quickly, i hauled them all into the bubble. Slowly, they all regained conscience. I let out a breath that i had been holding in. At that moment, the kraken broke my bubble. Everyone flew

back, and i could see my friends once again thrashing in the water. I grew angry. That kraken had to go. It smiled, and then fast as lighting, it snagged Thalia and Connor's shirt, and hissed.

"_Give up, or they die." _

I frowned. Not cool. I concentrated all my energy into one ball of pure force. Slowly, i built a sphere of water. I could feel the same gut sensation that i had felt on Mount Helens, and then i released it.

It blew the kraken back, and without looking back, the kraken swam off. Good news. I got rid of the kraken. Bad new? I got rid of my friends along with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Definitely not my best chapter. Having some writer's block. Tried o include some action, unlike last chapter. Well, Read and Review!!!!** **I'll try and update soon. No gaurantess though. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
